PTSD
by NotPopularAtAllHowStrange
Summary: Root has a troubled past. Shaw knows that. But what will she do when a certain hacker's walls concave and she is left vulnerable and broken for all to see. In a safehouse, living together. Months pass and the signs of Root's breaking point are getting stronger and stronger until the very moment comes when Shaw has to interfere.
1. Chapter 1

"Root! Please for the love of all Deity's will you please replace the milk when it is empty!" Shaw was getting tired of having to constantly remind her toll hacker that while she was not 100% unhappy about having to live in a safehouse with her, it didn't mean that she was okay with her not taking care of the house or herself. Although Shaw would never admit it, she had grown a lot close to the hacker since her rescue from the Samaritans.

"Root?!" Shaw was shouting around the small apartment, no noise could be heard. Not even typing on that stupid computer. She sighed and went to look for her roomate. Throwing the empty carton of milk in the trash as she walked past it, she opened every door peeking inside. She couldn't be found anywhere. However, when she walked into the bedroom, she heard the shower running.

"Jesus fucking christ…" Shaw muttered under her breath, if she could give an award for the cleanest person on the entire planet, it would go to Root. Always in the shower for about an hour every day. Stalking up to the door, she was about to bang her fist down loudly when she heard something that sounded like very faint sniffling over the running water. She instantly grew worried. Another thing she had learnt about the hacker whilst living with her is that she suffered from severe PTSD. Sameen didn't know everything that Root had been through, but she had heard and seen enough while working with her and reading her case file. An only child, an abusive father and alcoholic mother, running away from home at the age of 12 and has never stopped running since. The documentation of her abuse in the file had been brief but not brief enough for Sameen's liking. Physical, emotional and sexual abuse. Something that no-one (no adult let alone a child) should have to go through. Root's exterior rarely crumbled, but when it did, it did not just lightly collapse, it went crashing. Layer after layer was destroyed over the time of an hour, locking herself in the shower away from Sameen so she couldn't see what was happening. How weak she really was. But Sameen wasn't stupid. She knew what it felt like to feel trapped, like you are going through the abuse and the torment all over again. She knew why Root never slept the entire way through the night, and why she would put off eating. It was punishment, fear and loathing. Root saw her PTSD from her childhood and work as a burden on others, but for herself...it was well deserved.

Shaw slid down the door and sat with her ear resting against it, she could hear choked sobs coming from the inside. It almost made her angry. Why would Root think she would have to hide this from her? Why was she the one to go through all this? Why did her bastard parents die before she had a chance to get her hands on them? But she couldn't get angry, because deep down she was hurting for her hacker. She was tired of hearing her get up in the middle of the night and spend an hour in the shower, and then the rest of the night sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. Shaw was tired. Listening in even closely, she could hear breathing getting harsher and quicker. Soon enough a scream echoed through the walls, and Sameen burst through, breaking the lock. Jumping into the shower, she held a broken Root, curled up into a ball shaking with the overflow of emotions.

"Shh...Baby I've got you...No-one is going to hurt you...It's only me and you…" Shaw was letting her clothes soak, letting her makeup run and just holding her love close.

"Same-ee-een," Root stuttered,

"It hu-urts. It hurts so-o bad!" Root was clinging onto her for dear life. Burying her head into the crook of her sociopath's neck and crying until her throat was sore and closed up, her eyes hurt and she was shaking from the now cold water and exhaustion.

"You don't know how strong you are. You are worth so much more than what you have been through," Sameen placed a kiss on the crown of Root's head and stroked her knotted wet hair,

"You are so much more than what has happened. You are so strong. So smart. So beautiful. So...loved," Root shook her head and pulled away, turning her back and hitting herself in the head with balled up fists groaning in frustration, Sameen pulled her hands away, entwining their fingers together and wrapping her legs around her waist,

"By Finch, by Reese and by Fusco…" Root leaned back against Shaw,

"And by no-one more than me…" Sameen whispered to her. Root turned to her and placed their foreheads together, resting her hands on Sameen's shoulders. They stay like that for another 20 minutes until the water soon runs out and becomes a few icy drips. Shaw pulls out the hacker and wraps her in a towel. Rubbing her dry and then dressing her in her X-files t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"I'm Sor-rry" Root hiccuped. Sameen pulled her closer to her chest as they lay on the bed covered by a blanket,

"Never apologise for what you've been through, for what others have done wrong." Shaw managed to calm her breathing down until they lay silently together. Root may have been exhausted, but soon enough she spoke,

"I never really appreciated your shape under all those layers…" Her flirty tone was back and her hands were running up and down Shaw's stomach,

"Root…" Shaw warned

"Darlin' you really do have great shape…" Root sat up and straddled Sameen, running her hands under the loose t-shirt smirking slightly.

"Now, just what do you think you're doing?" Sameen asked with a hint of a smile turning her lips up,

"I think you just might be able to figure it out…" The hacker leaned close and licked at the sociopaths bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth,

"You honestly do flirt at the most awkward times…" A full smile was now spreading across the assassins face as she flipped them over and kissed Root's jawline. Unfortunately for them, the doorbell rang it's irritating chime and the two women groaned in frustration,

"What!?" Shaw shouted across the room,

"We have a number, get moving. Car's waiting downstairs." Finch's deep voice worked its way through the thick metal door,

"Looks like we will have something to look forward to when we get back…" Root sat up and dug her fingers into Shaws hips, bringing them down to grind into her lap,

"You carry on like that, I won't be able to finish the number before I have my way with you …"

"Well, let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sameen!" Reese could hear Root scream even over the deafening shower of gunfire. Shaw was in trouble, and if she was hurt there was no hope for the rest of us. Also, Root would never let him hear the end of it, which he was also not too keen on experiencing.

"Finch what do we do?" He said to his ear piece, the line had gone silent a while back. After all of the directions and multiple shootings, he could do no more to help except chime in when there was another enemy approaching,

"_Mr Reese, you need to get Agent Shaw and Miss Groves out of the area and split them up. The Samaritans know they are each other's weak spots. You need to take Miss Groves and get her away from Agent Shaw, I will give Mr Fusco the same instructions. Go now."_ Reese groaned internally as he shot down his last target before moving across to where Root was situated,

"Reese, you need to help me. We need to get to Shaw!" She was shouting in panic over the fact that Shaw had now been shot three times, Reese looked over to Fusco and nodded. Reese grabbed Root round the stomach and pulled her back,

"No Reese! What are you doing?!" She was struggling and pushing against him, but he continued to pull her back and throw her in the passenger seat of his getaway car. Not giving her a chance to even think about escaping, he stepped on the accelerator and sped off.

"What the fuck Reese?! What do you think you're doing?! She needs us?!" Reese doesn't think he has ever heard the hacker swear before, and he certainly didn't think it would be directed at him. Instead of wasting his breath trying to explain it, he handed her a machine gun and opened the sun roof,

"Shoot!" He yelled to her and she climbed up over the seats and shot at the multiple men on motorbikes after sticking her head just out of the sun roof. Man after man after man were flying off their bikes. '_Boy can that woman shoot when Shaw's in danger' _Reese thought to himself,

"NO! Dammit NO!" Root climbed down back into the vehicle and grabbed the steering wheel,

"What are you doing?!" Reese screamed at her. He knew she was angry but jesus she was gonna get them killed.

"They've turned back. Shaw and Fusco. They have them, turn back now!" '_Shit'_

"I can't turn back. Harold's orders."

"Bullshit!" Root was struggling to stay in her seat, and Reese was struggling to keep control of the car, he knew he would get a bollocking for this later, he thrust his thumb at the side of her neck, just under her jaw. Hitting her pressure point, she collapsed back into her seat and he continued to speed off back to the station. If Samaritan did have Fusco and Shaw, then the best thing they could do was wait for instructions from Harold.

Speeding as fast as he could, he made it back to the underground in record time. Throwing Root over his shoulder, he ran into the station and put her in Bear's bed.

"Finch, they have Shaw and Fusco!" He yelled towards his boss, but instead of acknowledging his panicking agent, he ignored the man and continued to type at his computer.

"Finch!" Reese was in his face now,

"You are correct Agent Reese. However, we have lost all communication with both of the agents. There is nothing we can do." Harold sat at his desk, he didn't show it but he felt defeated and uneasy.

"What the fuck do you mean?! We have to do something! They have to be at the warehouse still, we can go back!" Reese was screaming, he felt like his throat was about to explode.

"You told me to separate them. Why would you do that. I could have stayed. Shaw could be dead right now and all you are doing is typing at your stupid fucking computer." The shouting had stopped, Reese seemingly was more threatening.

"They are indeed still at the warehouse, but I lost their tracker signal as soon as they went deeper underground. I have no form of contact… we must wait until they contact us."

"Bullshit we do." That didn't come from Reese, but a very angry hacker who had geared up with weapons and vests. '_When did she wake up?'_

"Miss Groves," Harold started and Reese flinched, there was no stopping this woman when it came to Shaw, and calling her by _that_ name was only adding fuel to the fire,

"My name is Root. You will address me as such, and Reese if you're not coming then I will go alone. But i'm leaving now before I shoot you both…" Her voice trailed off as she walked away and out of the station. Reese looked at Harold, the man turning back to his laptop, probably opening up the line for the two agents again. He grabbed his equipment and followed Root out of the station to the car,

"You better know what you're doing" He warned her,

"When do I ever?" She asked back smirking, her walls had gone back up and soon enough they had returned to the warehouse.

"They haven't left yet. There are tyre skid marks leading to the building but not away. They are still in there." Root stated. As much as he hated to admit it, she was a big help and incredibly smart, but obviously he would never tell her that,

"Shocked are we Agent Reese?" She was smirking again, and instead in letting him answer, she strolled off and shot at the padlock on the door.

"They knew I would come back, I might as well make an entrance. Surprise them with my company…" Root walked straight into the building not bothering to look for any one approaching. Suddenly Finch's voice crackled through their earpieces,

'_As you probably already know, targets approaching from the north and the west. When you enter the elevator and go down to the basement, I will lose you completely. I can be of no help. I wish you luck Agents Reese and Root." _ Root lifted her two guns infront of her and Reese took cover of the left. Soon enough, multiple gunshots echoed through the room, all aiming for Root. They weren't expecting company. He shot down the first five before having a helping hand from Root who had finished with the first set of Samaritan.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that so quickly…"

"I have my ways…" They worked their way through the extra targets and then crouched down behind the walls of the elevator. Pressing the button to the basement, they began to descend,

"If I don't see you, good luck Agent Reese." Root said to him indirectly. The crackling of their earpieces told them they were now without help, and if they were going to find both Shaw and Fusco they would need to look separately.

"Same for you Agent Root." Reese grunted out, he had taken a few grazes of bullets while moving to the elevator and they were starting to shoot pain up his arms and ribs. The ding of the elevator , the opening of the doors and the loud shower of gunfire signaled that they were expected. Or at least Root was. She looked over to Reese and stood up walking out with her hands up, '_God she is so stupid...But so clever' _ Reese knew what she was doing, if they had her, they would not bother to check for him. After all, they assumed that she had come alone. They were really on their own in this, they would take Root to Shaw and that would leave him to go search for Fusco. However, Root was dragged to a confined space where inside on hospital cots lay a brutally bloodied, beaten and unconscious Sameen and Lionel. '_Well fuck…'_


	3. Captured

Root kept her face set in a stoney expression. She wouldn't let them see how her plan had backfired. She remained still while the enemy agents placed IV's in her arms. If it was anything close to what she thought it was that they were dosing her up with, she would be out cold within minutes. Thinking quickly, she waited until the man had the needle half way into her arm before she turned and elbowed him in the face, then lifting her knee and pushing his neck down onto her knee joint. Snapping his neck instantly and then stabbing a spare needle from the metal tray into the ther agent's neck. Moving away from the man, he collapsed onto the floor. He wasn't dead, so she only had a few hours before he would wake up and the other Samaritans would come in to check on them. They were too far down to have cameras that worked, so she only had to focus on getting Fusco or Shaw awake to help her move the unconscious agent. She moved over to Shaw first, looking her over she almost cried. One f her eyes were swollen and purple, her lip was split open wide enough to need stitches and she had multiple bruises around her ars, legs and neck. Checking her pulse, she still felt strong beats. '_Thank God she's still alive'_ She untied the restraints around her arms and slowly pulled her off of the cot and onto the floor, out of the way. She knew that Fusco was not going to be as easy as Shaw, don't get her wrong she has plenty of muscle (more than you would actually expect) but not enough to lift Fusco off of the cot. She checked his heart rate and it was still going strong, only a bit weaker than Shaw's and she looked over to the medical table with the needles on it. Checking the label on the liquids she felt bile rising up from her stomach, _Fentanyl._ Looking over at Shaw and Fusco, she only had about another five minutes before their time was up. She couldn't carry both Shaw and Fusco. She had to leave one behind…

Meanwhile, Reese was having the time of his life after having to shoot out 5 more Samaritans and then hiding behind the corner of a wall. He was pissed off. At Root for suggesting they come back. At Finch for making him leave his teammates in the first place but also at himself for thinking these things. He should've stayed and helped Fusco and Shaw, but he didn't. He was an idiot and drove off. He hadn't found anyone yet. The only hope was to go back down to the basement and look for Root. Looking over the scaffolding, he saw balconies and then when he reached the ground, he saw a tiny gap, not big enough for him to fit through, but it lead down to the basement. Looking round the building some more, he found doors. All locked. He didn't want to shoot out the locks but it seemed like the only thing he could do. He shot from a distance and then ran and burst through the door, expecting it to be full of Samaritans. Instead, Root, Shaw, Fusco and Finch were on their knees, beaten and bloodied. Hoods over their heads, he recognised Shaw and Root from their clothes and Fusco from his physique. He took the hoods off of all his team and placed his gun back into his holster. Looking at Root, her eyes were swollen shut and her mouth was leaking blood, moving along to Shaw, she had had her fingers broken and there was blood dripping down her nose, Fusco, he was bleeding from the stomach which was creating a scarily large puddle at his knees. Reese had seen this amount of blood before, even caused some of it. However, when it was coming from someone you were meant to protect it made him feel uneasy and guilty. Finch, he was untouched. It was odd, why was the 'ringleader' of Team Machine left unscathed when the others had been beaten to a pulp? Reese had to think, something wasn't right.

'_Agent Reese...'_ A voice was fading in and out of his head

'_Agent Reese can you hear me?...' _Again and again and again. It got louder and louder and louder until it was like a hammer hitting against his ear drums. A loud, high-pitched tone filled his head. Clamping his hands over his ears, he tried to block out the noise. He was convulsing on the floor, he felt like his head was burning from the inside out, he couldn't hear anything except the agonising tone. He forced his eyes open and was met with a blinding light, he looked around and he was tied to a cot, Iv's in his arms and wearing a hospital gown drenched in sweat. It wasn't real, he hadn't found the team. The Samaritans had found him…

Root and Shaw looked inside the hospital window at Reese,

"Jesus Christ, what have they done to him? I've never seen one like this before..." Shaw mumbled under her breath, Root just sighed and went to open the door. When she walked in Reese stopped moving, almost as if he was assessing if she was real or not.

"Agent Reese, nice to see you." She stated plainly. She still wasn't entirely forgiving for making her drive away and leave Sam, but that didn't mean she didn't feel awful for what had happened to him. He stared at her and sat up, squinting. She backed up a little bit as his eyes grew dark and they rolled into the back of his head, his heart monitor started to flatline and she left the room to allow the doctors to continue their work. He would be in hospital for some time, so Root and Shaw decided to leave and go back to the station to find Finch. Fusco was probably there two, using the bed they had in the train carriage. Root was quite proud of herself when she told Shaw how she heroically carried them both out of the warehouse. Finch had sent a getaway car and a medic team to make sure that all was well with the two abductees. When she asked them if Reese had come back out, she assumed the worse had happened. He had left her multiple times, but she wouldn't leave him. Not because she's a good person, just because Shaw (even though she would deny it) cared about him. Looking around the warehouse, it was clear all the Samaritans had left or been killed. She came across her teammate lying in a puddle of blood behind a wall. Tucked away, so people wouldn't find him. Unless of course they were looking.

Root pulled him out of the hole in the wall, discarding the syringes that had been stabbed into his arms and neck along the way. Dragging him over to the exit of the building, she smelt a strong sickly smell of coal gas. The building was going to blow up with the team in it. They had to move and quick, Root shouted for help and medics removed the unconscious Reese. Root got in the get away car with a now conscious and groggy Lionel in the back, driving away as fast as she could. The car carrying Reese had not been so lucky, the explosion was monumental and sent the cars flying. Root's car flipped, the windows smashing causing glass to stab at the skin on her face, neck and arms.

'_Miss Groves, are you alright?'_ The not so sweet sound of Harold's voice glitched over the earpiece, she didn't bother to respond. She clambered out of the destroyed vehicle, limping away to the pavement with Fusco in tow. They both looked at each other before regaining their balance and wobbly walking over to the extra car with Shaw inside, there was an ambulance and police cars approaching in response to the explosion. They had to leave and hope Reese would return to them later.


End file.
